Threat
by Penelope Louise
Summary: After a heated argument, Jane will regret something he said. Forever.


_**A/N: Um… well… it's another angsty one. Heh. I don't know why, but I seem to be writing more angst than fluff right now! Sorry if you prefer fluff! I'm sure I'll write some soon!**_

* * *

Jane followed Lisbon into the parents' house quieter than usual. They had had an argument, of a sort, on the way there. Jane had informed Lisbon that he should be the one to talk to the parents, since he knew what it was like, and she had retorted that she was the boss and she didn't need him to make the parents feel guilty with any emotional crap. She hadn't meant it cruelly, more as a warning to keep his personal feelings away. It was the first time Jane had ever – in her presence – sworn at her.

"_You… bitch," he hissed so low she almost didn't hear it. She pretended she didn't._

"Mrs. Callaghan? My name is Agent Lisbon and this is my… colleague Patrick Jane," she smiled wryly at the distressed woman whose face was lined with dark tears tracks.

"Please, come in," the woman pulled the door open further and Lisbon stepped in. Mrs. Callaghan headed off into the house and Lisbon shot a final warning glance at Jane. A _don't push your luck _glance. A final warning? Possibly.

Jane glared stonily back. _She had no right. No right!_

The distraught mother of Red John's last victim lead the pair through into the living room and gestured at a couch for them to sit on.

"Can I get you anything?" she asked. Lisbon sat down and shook her head. Jane stood near the couch but didn't sit down. Mrs. Callaghan looked at him quizzically. "Mr… Jane?"

"No thank you," Jane smiled drily.

"I'm very sorry for your loss," Lisbon began but was interrupted by Jane whispering in her ear.

"Lisbon!" He whispered.

"Not now Jane," she put her hand up to quiet him. "I'm sorry, Mrs Callaghan. It was mentioned in the report that someone broke into your car –"

"Lisbon!" Jane whispered more urgently this time. Lisbon turned and glared at him.

"Jane, I'm busy!" Lisbon was getting more annoyed by now. Did he think that he could behave as he so wished? She went to apologize once again when Jane interrupted her. Again.

"Lisbon!" He hissed angrily in her ear and she felt flecks of spit on her cheek. "There is a bomb under the coffee table."

Lisbon natural instinct was to tell him to be quiet again, but she just opened her mouth and shut it once again. She covered up the threat so as to keep Mrs. Callaghan and her husband – who had just entered the room – calm.

"Is there anyone else in the house?" she asked, trying to keep the nervousness and worry out of her voice.

"Just Alicia," Mrs. Callaghan informed Lisbon with a slightly confused look on her face. "She's our other daughter, she's six."

"Would you mind showing my colleague your car? The one that was broken into?" Lisbon requested politely and they nodded contritely.

"Of course," Jane followed the parents out of the house and he looked back at Lisbon with an odd expression on his face. It was almost one of sadness, of guilt and of something else that Lisbon couldn't quite identify.

Lisbon sprinted up the stairs and noticed immediately the door which had **ALICIA **written on it in a dark purple. She ran into the room.

"Alicia?" she tried not to sound too urgent and the young girl looked up. "I'm Agent Lisbon, would you come with me?"

"Is it about Mishi?" the little girl asked and Lisbon nodded and held out her hand which Alicia took with the trust of a young child. Lisbon tried to hurry without running but when she passed the coffee table her worry-riddled brain registered the time on the device.

_0:03. Three seconds._

She picked Alicia up and sprinted full pelt out of the house.

_2._

Lisbon's feet hit the tarmac of the driveway as she ran out of the door Jane had left open.

_1._

Lisbon tried to lengthen her strides, her leg muscles burning but she wouldn't stop… she _couldn't _stop.

_0._

As the explosion ripped through the air, the sound a harsh reminder that this was here, this was now. This was reality.

Lisbon was lifted off her feet and she did her best to throw Alicia forwards towards the Callaghans.

Jane watched in horror as Lisbon's light, lithe body was lifted from the ground as easily as a wind picks up a leaf. He stared as she returned to earth, her body slapping down on the tarmac of the driveway with an audible crack, her jacket in flames on her back.

He ran forward, removing his own jacket as he ran. He slapped his jacket down on the flames ravaging Lisbon's clothing and soon the flames were gone.

"Lisbon?" he slapped her cheek lightly. "Lisbon? Lisbon?!"

She was non-responsive and he hit his speed dial.

Van Pelt answered. "I need you, Rigsby and Cho at the Callaghans. Now," Jane ordered her urgently and before she could say anything else he hung up and dialled 911 for an ambulance and fire-fighters.

"Lisbon?" he knew it was in vain, but he had to try again. She had to wake up! She _**had **_to. "Lisbon?! LISBON!"

Hot tears burned his eyes and fell on Lisbon.

"Jane?" A tentative voice behind him.

He turned.

Stared up into worried eyes.

Guilt plagued his face.

They knew.

Even before he said anything.

"She's gone."

_**

* * *

A/N: **__**I hope you liked it! Feedback is much appreciated!**_


End file.
